


Unrequited love, and love unrequitedly

by luzaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzaro/pseuds/luzaro
Summary: Summary：显然，战后他们还有很多问题需要解决。哈利·波特想要伤害别人。德拉科·马尔福想要被伤害。看起来，他们似乎是彼此唯一的答案。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Terry Boot/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Unrequited love, and love unrequitedly

**Author's Note:**

> 战后AU。有德拉科和龙套角色交往的描写；自残行为、暴力、性骚扰、言语羞辱预警；哈利黑化，德拉科有严重的心理疾病

德拉科·马尔福开始和特里·布特交往了。

宣告这一切的不是女生的课后八卦或是公共休息室的睡袋聊天会，而是11月某个沾满露水的清晨。哈利很确信那一刻他正在吐司片上涂黄油；他思绪涣散，双眼放空地盯着礼堂大门口，然后被刀尖狠狠地戳在了指腹上。

“梅林的胡子，”罗恩不可思议地说道，“看马尔福。”

他们都看到了，所有此刻坐在霍格沃茨礼堂里吃饭的学生们——都看到了德拉科·马尔福，前任食死徒，在战争中做错一切却不知怎么侥幸活下来的人，面无表情地站在礼堂门口，挽着特里·布特，拉文克劳年级首席，D.A.组织核心分子，人人喜欢的战争英雄之一——的手臂。

“绝对不会是我想的那样，哦拜托，”罗恩喃喃地说，“这看上去似乎……”

“……像是他们在一起了。”赫敏低声说道。

哈利能理解他的两个朋友为何那么震惊，毕竟那是马尔福。隐约之间，他的大脑中开始浮现似曾相识的场景，某种deja uv，他们三个，七年，超过2000多天，每天清晨坐在这里，远远地凝视着斯莱特林长桌，讨论着马尔福那张尖脸后面的阴谋诡计；罗恩会涨红着脸，愤怒地说出他的猜测，赫敏会迟疑，认为他们不该平白无故怀疑别人，而他则会剖丝剥茧，慢慢分析那个小白脸这次，又一次，每一次的阴谋。

马尔福看上去——很平淡，至少表面上如此。他不像是有什么阴谋，或者说他很好地将一切隐瞒了下来。他只是看上去并不关心所有人的眼神，并不关心自己挽着特里·布特的手臂的这一事实，而且更加可悲的是，他似乎也并不关心特里·布特。

“呃……我想我们到了，”特里说，用一种很轻柔但是足以被周围人听到的响亮声音说，“你想让我陪你坐在斯莱特林长桌旁边吗？”

马尔福刚才看上去不像是在听，然而当他开口时，显然他的确听见了特里刚刚所说的每一个字。“你想怎么样？”

“我想，或许你希望我留下来陪你，”特里低声说，温柔得像是在安抚某种脆弱的生物，流血的独角兽，或是没满月就断了一根手指的婴儿。“没关系的。”

“按你希望的方式来吧。”马尔福淡淡地说。

然后，他们坐了下来，就在斯莱特林的长桌旁。这张长桌已经少了很多学生——许多父母是食死徒的学生们现在都在家里禁足，还有一些仓促逃亡的食死徒父母带着他们逃去了海外；剩下一些，大概是死了，就像文森特·克拉布一样——所以这里留有足够多的空位，让特里毫不费力地就坐在他旁边。

这景象有点怪异，哈利不得不承认。更加确切地说，他感到非常恶心。他回忆起特里·布特，回忆起那个他印象中的褐发的拉文克劳男生，他总是将他当做第二个塞德里克·迪戈里——相同的褐发，褐眸，相同的智慧、冷静，相同的成熟、温柔、亲和、正直。他选择了正确的一方，他在战争中吃了那么多的苦，他很有可能像他一样为此失去了某些深爱的人们，而他现在坐在马尔福身旁，坐在文森特·克拉布可能会坐的地方，正在成为第二个文森特·克拉布，或者第二个——跟班，保镖。

多么恶心。

“我真不知道马尔福给他下了什么迷魂药，”罗恩喃喃地说，仍是不可置信的语气，“好吧，四年级的时候我就知道特里喜欢金发，这一直都是他的理想型，但是我不知道……我不知道，”他迷茫地说道，“梅林啊。我觉得很可能他已经喜欢他三四年了。”

“但是，谁在乎呢？”哈利低下头，淡淡地说道，“重要的是他应该做出正确的选择。伏地魔——食死徒——他们曾经试图杀了我们，毁了这个世界，”他冷冰冰地说，“然而他决定在不到三个月的时间内就原谅他的暗恋对象。真恶心。”

赫敏忽然扭过头仔细打量了他一眼，搅动着碗里的南瓜粥。她那种温和又刺骨的视线又一次扫在他身上，就像某种无害但令人厌烦的火焰。但她什么都没说。

“是的，我是说，那的确蛮恶心的，”罗恩有些迟疑地说，“但是哈利，我想我们没有必要去管特里自己的事，不是吗？如果他想从马尔福那里自讨苦吃，那也没有办法。”

“这和特里无关，”哈利喃喃地说。

他又一次，克制不住地朝斯莱特林的长桌望去。马尔福和特里紧紧地靠在一起，像是一座微型的孤岛，排开了周围所有窃窃私语的人们。马尔福的表情非常有趣，他不再像是以前那个傲慢自大、目中无人的混小子了，但也远远不像一个已经改过自新、内心忏悔的少年战犯。他只是平静地吃着吐司片，面无表情，对什么都不在乎。他很可能只在乎自己。

显然，特里·布特看上去也只在乎德拉科·马尔福一人，以一种温柔到令人恶心的方式。他从马尔福的盘子里挑出所有的鹰嘴豆，然后把自己盘子里的蘑菇都分给了对方。而马尔福呢，他就像一个三个月大的婴儿，或是手脚不全的残疾人一样，心安理得地接受着特里的好意。他的冷漠和特里如痴如醉的模样形成了鲜明的对比：后者几乎每隔半分钟就要帮马尔福整理好耳边过长的、白金色的鬓发，在他的耳垂下方印下一吻。

“我对特里没有任何意见，”他听见自己冷冰冰地说道，“我不能接受的是马尔福。罗恩，看看他的样子。该死的这战争才过去三个月——而这个卑鄙的胆小鬼就已经有人护着了。好吧，但是这和以前有什么区别？他死了一个保镖，然后他就立刻有了一个新的，这个新的愿意保护他，愿意为了他在全校面前丢脸。你不觉得这一切对他来说都太顺利了吗？我们——我爱的人，有人死了，他们付出一切换取幸福，然后这个该死的被宠大的混蛋什么都不做就可以继续他的快乐人生。这让我恶心。”

“好吧，我承认我和你的想法一致，这的确很不公平，”罗恩说，“但是我更愿意就……不管他了。魔法部会处理这些食死徒烂摊子的，送他们进阿兹卡班，或者别的什么。我们更应该享受战争的胜利，不是吗？你值得更快乐一点。别想马尔福的事了，那只会让你更难受。”

罗恩安慰性地拍了拍他的手，然后递给他一块他最喜欢的糖浆馅饼。哈利机械地接过了它，感觉自己的心脏仍在某种愤怒的胆汁中沸腾着。

这不公平。

他赢得了战争，他付出了一切，他焦虑、空虚、绝望、痛苦，他每天晚上都会做噩梦，他已经不知道该怎么快乐起来了。而马尔福，冷漠、傲慢、从容的马尔福，却轻而易举地在情人的臂弯中找到了安宁，他做错了一切事，却如同探囊取物一般获得了原谅和幸福。

这不公平。

这让他感到恶心。

有时候，哈利会后悔他没有亲手杀死伏地魔。

人人都以为是他杀死了伏地魔，但他知道其实是伏地魔咒语的反弹杀死了自己。这对于救世主来说是一种体面、圣洁的方式。没有成为刽子手，没有以暴制暴，他们会这样说，邓布利多也会这样说。他们为他高兴，为他欣慰，为他自豪。

但哈利有时会后悔他没有亲手杀死他。

他不必要使用那道恶心的绿光；他可以简单地用手。他可以扼住对方蛇一样细长的脖颈，灌注全部力气，狠狠地掐下去。伤害他，毁灭他，报复回去。让那具罪恶的躯壳四分五裂，让鲜血像大海一样从血管中迸发。那里面也有他的血，该死的，那个邪恶的男人，他怎么敢用了他的血来重塑躯体？

如果可以，他想，他应该把他碾碎，用斧子劈开他的脑袋，用长剑刺穿他的胸膛。一刀为他的父母，一刀为小天狼星，一刀为卢平，一刀为西弗勒斯。

他可以把他烧掉，用厉火，烧成血肉，烧成焦炭，烧成骨灰。然后搀在麻瓜们的饭里，听起来怎么样？

他每晚都会做这样的梦，关于杀戮的梦。但是杀戮的对象是伏地魔，那个活该千刀万剐的男人，所以没问题。他觉得自己胸膛里燃烧着厉火，从喉咙和眼睛里冒出来渴望着杀戮，无论是在晚上，还是在白天，甚至是在他吃饭的时候，在他写作业的时候。那种渴望太过强烈，以至于他开始微微癫狂，产生幻觉。

——但他不能真的伤害别人。他可以幻想自己伤害伏地魔，但那只是幻想，因为伏地魔已经死了。

当胸膛中的厉火烧得越来越旺时，他终于开始停止忍耐，在一个傍晚发了疯似的跑到了禁林的边缘。显然，他不能伤害任何人，也不能伤害任何动物，所以剩下来的选项就屈指可数了。

为了不造成更大的破坏，他把魔杖丢在一边，徒手撕扯着地上柔嫩的青草叶。它们是普通的青草，不是任何魔法药草，所以它们不会尖叫或者抽泣，所以这没问题。他几乎是凶狠、暴虐地撕扯着它们，撕扯着叶子之下的根茎和沾着露水的土地。

破坏。破坏。破坏。

这是战争。它们罪有应得。

他发了疯似的蹂躏着青草，刨出土坑，砸烂石头。

然后他突然听到十几米外似乎有什么声音，有什么人。

他转过身，浑身僵硬地发现了德拉科·马尔福和特里·布特，这对最近震惊了全校的情侣，正依偎在不远处的树荫之下，毫不掩饰地盯着他。

“嗨，哈利，”特里亲切地说，“我刚才听到了点刨土的声响。你是打算种点什么东西吗？”

他们俩年轻的躯干正以一种过于亲密的方式纠缠在一起。确切地说，那不算太下流，也不算不忍直视，只不过是德拉科把他那两条瘦削、苗条的腿蜷在特里的大腿上，侧躺在他胸前，他们的制服扣子解开了两颗，锁骨上方的热气氤氲在一起。

多么恶心。

“呃，我不知道……”特里盯着他，脸上浮现出犹疑的神情，“你需要些什么吗？”

哈利走近了一步，感到胃里开始凶猛地翻腾。厉火在胃液和胆汁里燃烧，即将变成他身体里的黑湖。他从未有过如此强烈地想要伤害的冲动。伤害特里。伤害马尔福。伤害他们俩。

“没什么，”他听见自己淡淡地说，“还在和马尔福混在一起，嗯？”

特里僵住了。他环在马尔福身边的手臂保护性地收紧了，好像试图变成一个无形的盾牌挡在他那该死的食死徒爱人。

“我知道你不喜欢他，”他冷静、平和地说道，“但是，请你不要对他动手，否则即使你是哈利·波特，我也不会手下留情的。”

哦，多么感人。哈利几乎要嘲讽地笑了；他几乎想说，你倒是很关心他，可是马尔福似乎是不怎么在乎你啊。他回想起马尔福之前在礼堂时那冷漠的表情——他似乎是什么都不在乎，不在乎世界，不在乎特里·布特。

他肯定只在乎自己。

哈利死死地凝视着马尔福，然而出乎他意料的是，马尔福不再像是与世隔绝、漠不关心了。他脸上隐隐有种模糊的兴奋，像是每次恶作剧之前戏谑的坏笑。

“你想杀我，波特？”他眯起眼睛，慢吞吞地说，“你是不是想……就在这儿，把我亲手杀掉？”

“德拉科，”特里飞速说道，“我敢肯定他没有这个意思——”

“你敢不敢承认，你恨我，”马尔福几乎是开心地笑了，“因为我很快乐，而你却永远也快乐不起来了？”

他在找死，哈利想，这只该死的白鼬他妈的在找死。

他的掌心有些发痒；刚刚撕扯下来的青草的尸体黏在他的手指缝里，黏糊糊的。他胸中杀戮的欲望还在燃烧，越来越旺，越来越旺——

“好好想想，你打算怎么杀我，”马尔福的声音很轻柔，几乎是对情人的耳语，“你想用魔杖，还是用刀？你喜欢见血吗？”

哈利不受控制地、机械地朝前走了一步，大脑一片空白。有一瞬间，他百分百确定他想伤害这个让他的生活变得一团糟的男孩，但下一秒他就又开始踟蹰不前，难以想象鲜血顺着伤口从马尔福身上流下的感觉。他会因此而感到兴奋吗？还是会觉得奇怪？

特里·布特相当警惕地抱着马尔福，就像一头龙守卫着它的金蛋那样怒不可遏。“退后，波特，”他咆哮道，“我不想对你动手！”

然而马尔福看起来并没有怎么害怕，他只是笑着凝视着哈利，饶有兴趣，又野心勃勃。哈利很想打他，但又觉得迷茫且混乱——他不知道怎么办了。该死的，他只想伤害伏地魔，或者是土地和青草！他——是什么让那个混蛋白鼬以为他会对他动手的？

强烈的困惑感在他心头膨胀，他转过身，踩着稀疏的月光，头也不回地飞快跑走了。

第二天早上，他收获了一个相当震惊的消息。

德拉科·马尔福似乎和特里·布特分手了。

“我简直不敢相信，他们才交往了三周！而且看看特里为他做了什么！”罗恩咆哮道，“我不明白世界上为什么会有这么不知感恩的混蛋，哈利。特里为了他承受全校的嘲讽！学生们攻击马尔福的时候，是他保护了他！更别说特里对他那么好，这还他妈的难道还不够吗？”

“往好处想，罗恩，”哈利冷淡地说，“或许这样他们就不会显得那么恶心了。”

“是的，我是说，这对特里真的是一件好事，如果他没有那么喜欢马尔福的话！”罗恩愤怒地抓着头发，“我真他妈的不敢相信，特里崩溃了，他崩溃了！他在走廊里公然求马尔福不要和他分手！他竟然真的喜欢了他四年，你敢相信吗？这简直像是舔了四年自己的鞋底！”

哈利本能地抬起头，朝斯莱特林的长桌望去。马尔福还坐在他原来的位置上，面无表情，不动声色。特里·布特坐在和他隔着一个位置的地方，直勾勾地盯着马尔福瞧；他看上去快要哭出声了。

真可怜，哈利不动声色地评价道。他不敢相信昨晚特里保护了德拉科·马尔福的英勇表现竟然成了压倒这段关系的最后一根稻草。看，特里早该知道的：马尔福不值得他这么做。他不在乎他，不在乎任何人。如果他愿意，他会亲手把特里的胸膛刨开把心脏拿出来，眼睛都不眨一下。

马尔福应当被惩罚。值得被惩罚。在做过那么多恶心事之后，他竟然推开了唯一一个对他好的人。

他下意识地从餐桌上站起，慢悠悠地直视着马尔福和特里。马尔福没给特里半个眼神，他相当冷淡地收拾好自己的课本，头也不回地离开了斯莱特林长桌。特里·布特犹豫着，小心翼翼地跟在了他几步之遥的后面。

哈利带着一种诡异的兴趣跟着他们俩，饶有兴味地观察着。马尔福似乎是要上魔咒课，但拉文克劳今天并没有这一节，所以特里很可能只是出于纯粹的痴情才非要跟在他后面。

他们俩一言不发，一前一后地沿着楼梯向上，进入走廊。没过多久，马尔福停了下来，声音中是极度的不耐烦。

“你想干什么，特里？”他冷淡地说，“我记得我们已经分手了。”

“……是的，我知道，”特里干巴巴地说，声音中有一种可怜的祈求，“我只是想……我只是想，如果你一个人去上课的话，可能会……遇到麻烦。”

“那和你没关系。”马尔福停顿了一会儿，这次他的声音变得温和了一些，几乎像是对朋友的劝诫，“听着，我不喜欢你，但我也不想让你伤心，因为你是一个好人。所以你能不能干脆离我远点？”

“可是，德拉科，他们——”

“行了。”马尔福淡淡地说，“今天我不想谈论这个。你回去吧。”

特里站在原地，不可置信地僵硬了一会儿，然后似乎是明白了他所有的努力都是徒劳无用的。他哀伤地垂下了头，用手掌蒙住眼睛。一段时间后，他重新开口了，声音几乎又恢复了从前的温柔。

“好，”他轻声说，“我会——做让你高兴的事。我会离开你。但是我希望你仍旧愿意找我帮忙，在你遇到危险或者麻烦的时候。”

他说完这话，就带着泫然若泣的表情慢吞吞地离开了。

哈利等他完全离开楼梯拐角，才从隐蔽的角落里慢慢走了出来。他顺着自己的直觉和好奇心的指引，继续跟在马尔福十米开外的后面走着，脚步放得很轻，确保不会被发现。

马尔福的身姿从容而冷漠。他抱着课本，靠着墙壁不动声色地走着。一段时间后，哈利似乎听到了前方拐角处传来了什么陌生的声音，而显然，马尔福也听到了。他微微顿住了几步，很快便不假思索地继续向前走着——

“钻心剜骨！”

一切似乎都发生在一瞬间。一道红光从拐角处射了过来，没入了马尔福的胸口；马尔福一声不发地倒下了，走廊上只传来了安静的“噗通”一声。没有尖叫。甚至没有一声轻哼。

他只是痛苦地抽搐着。

“天哪，天哪，我们看到了什么？落单的小食死徒殿下，嗯？”一名格兰芬多的八年级男生慢吞吞地从拐角处走了出来，模仿着德拉科拖着长腔的嘲讽语调，“特里·布特不要你了吗？”

马尔福没有说话。

“对你来说，这可真是太糟了，不是吗？”八年级男生戏谑地笑了，“我听说他们还没有把你关到阿兹卡班，相当可惜啊。他们在想什么？让你完完整整，逍遥法外？魔法部疯了吗？”

马尔福瘫倒在地上，面无表情。他看起来并没有害怕，也没有愤怒。他只是面无表情。

八年级格兰芬多男生恼羞成怒地咆哮着，似乎相当不满他的反应。他恶狠狠地朝马尔福的肚子踢了一脚；马尔福微微喘息了一声，蜷缩起来。他本来就凌乱的长袍散成一团，下摆的扣子裂开了，露出羊毛衫下苍白的、柔软的皮肤。

格兰芬多男生充满恶意地笑了一声。

“事实上，或者……魔法部没疯，特里·布特也没疯，”他若有所思地打量着地上的男孩，“毕竟，不管怎样，你是个好看的婊子，不是吗？只需要让他们操你的屁股，然后你就可以减刑，甚至还能来上学呢。”

马尔福依旧什么都没说。哈利严重怀疑他已经丧失了言语能力。

格兰芬多男生以一种不符合他身份的狡猾和狂热，慢吞吞地揪着马尔福的领子把他提了起来。他试探性地解开了对方长袍上的扣子，然而马尔福依旧没有任何反应——可能是因为没力气，也可能是因为不想反抗，哈利分辨不出来——随后，动作从缓慢变成迅疾，从迟疑犹豫变成狂风暴雨。

当他的手伸进了马尔福的长裤里时，哈利举起魔杖，对着格兰芬多男生吼道：“统统石化！”

八年级格兰芬多男生倒了下去。

马尔福终于肯转过头朝他的方向瞥过一眼了。他无动于衷地看着哈利，眼睛里没有劫后余生的喜悦，也没有被当场发现的羞耻。他只是平和地看着他，毫不在乎。

“我们的救世主这是来拯救仇敌了吗？”他轻声说道，“真是令人感动的正直精神。”

“不，你这个自作多情的混蛋，”哈利走近他，轻快而恶毒地说，“我只是在想……该怎么惩罚你。”

马尔福歪了歪脑袋。“惩罚我？”

“这是你应得的，”哈利说，“鉴于你做过那么多恶事，让你就这么逃之夭夭似乎太便宜你了，不是吗？”

或许是哈利的错觉，但在那一瞬间，马尔福的眼睛似乎亮了亮。

“那么，你想要怎么惩罚我呢，圣人波特？”

他轻声问道。

或许连他自己都无法相信，但哈利的的确确揪着马尔福的头发把他按在拐角上了他。

如果欲望能有生命，那么它们此时此刻应该是化作厉火在他皮肤表面愉快地点燃了；那团邪恶的火焰化作毒蛇、猛兽和奇美拉，吞噬着眼前毫不挣扎的猎物，撕碎他，凌虐他，吞噬他。他从来没有这么想要伤害一个人，又这么想要得到一个人，而这两种情感本该是矛盾的。被火焰燃烧过的花朵是会焦黄枯萎的——他在想什么呢？

又或者他根本什么都没想。是他的身体，他的四肢，他的感官在思考，它们把他面前这脆弱而柔软的躯体弄出血来，扭成他想要的任何形状。他隐约记得自己恶狠狠地咬着马尔福的锁骨，几乎是在吸血，手指在马尔福的臀缝里毫无章法地摆弄着，粗暴地挤出一条通道来；马尔福没有说话，又或者只是小声的呜咽，就像这个胆小鬼六年级在女生盥洗室做的那样。

在进入他的一霎那，哈利的脑内划过了很多模糊不清的意象。他想起在禁林边缘恶狠狠地撕扯青草；在女生盥洗室划伤马尔福的胸膛；被巴斯比克袭击的马尔福，尖叫得像个女生，极度脆弱，像个麻雀，唧唧喳喳地吵闹、颤抖。现在他就在这里，在他怀里，下体与他相连，世界上最脆弱的地方被他恶狠狠地捅穿了，某种意义上来说，他已经完全被他占有了。

火热的记忆与想象，随着马尔福的每一声啜泣和他的每一次撞击，慢慢地在他们皮肤表面荡漾。哈利隐约地想到，如果——如果将来傲罗们对马尔福摄魂取念，他们也会看到马尔福现在的模样，颤抖着，喘息着，双腿打开，像个婊子一样被他贯穿。

他感到难以言明的快乐。

某种可怕的冲动驱使着他低下头凑在马尔福耳边，用一些极端恶毒的话，一些哈利自己都不信的话，羞辱着这个高傲的男孩。有多少人上过你，马尔福？他轻快地问道，像是在问今天天气好不好这样一个无关紧要的小问题。我敢肯定他们都是这样对待你的吧，在街角随随便便插进你的屁股，不用花钱就可以来上一发，而你还会很高兴，对不对？

他不知道他的话是否让马尔福羞愧、愤怒或痛苦。但实际上，他只是凝视着马尔福银灰色的眼睛，那双漂亮的眼睛里闪耀着某种奇怪的光芒，如同窒息，如同疯狂，如同上瘾。

他们四肢纠缠，抵死缠绵。

哈利的下巴沉沉地抵在马尔福的肩头，毫不顾忌地让下体的灼热涌入马尔福紧致的身体。他们像两只野兽一样喘息，咆哮。他们僵硬地靠在一起一段时间，然后——

特里·布特突然出现在墙角，大惊失色，看上去像是要疯了。

"连你也是这样，"他以一种冷静得不可思议的口吻道，"哈利·波特。连你也是这样。你们都是——你们都想伤害他——"

"好了，特里，"马尔福面无表情地说道，"别再唠唠叨叨的了，离我远点。"

特里以一种极为受伤的表情看着他。

"我觉得很难过，你知道吗，德拉科？"他慢吞吞地说，"不是因为你不喜欢我。也不是因为他们总是伤害你。我难过的是，"他哽咽了一下，"你……该死的你自己都不在乎。你一点都不在乎。而我在乎，你明白吗？这他妈的让我看起来像个傻瓜。"

"既然你已经终于明白了这个事实，"马尔福淡淡地说，"我想，你可以走了。最好别再来找我。"

哈利发现自己以一种近乎变态的满足感看着那个拉文克劳男生震惊地后退了一步，脸上带着难以描述的痛苦，踉踉跄跄地试图站稳，接着头也不回地转身跑开了。

一段死一般的沉默，接着马尔福开口了。

"想试点别的吗，波特？"他挑衅地看着他，眼睛里闪烁着诡异的光芒。"比这个……有趣多了。"

在那之后，他们就在一起了。

或者不能这么算。

他们不会接吻，不会拥抱，不会牵手，不会相互依偎。是的，他们会上床，只要哈利愿意，任何时候，任何地点。但马尔福对这些都不怎么感兴趣，甚至上床。通常在他们见面的时候，他都会给哈利一把刀。

"更有趣的事情。"他轻声说，"想试试吗？"

哈利知道他指的是什么。又一次他们脱下衣服坦诚相见，哈利发现了他身上无数道蜿蜒曲折的、红色或白色的伤疤。刀痕。

马尔福说那都是他自己割出来的。他带着一种诡异的满足感，一点一点割开自己的皮肉、手腕、动脉，欣赏着鲜血从上面满满淌下。哈利不知道那会不会疼。他总是隐约地想起三年级时那个被鹰头马身有翼兽咬了一口就哭哭唧唧的男孩，他感到有些虚假，又有些恍惚。

他管不住自己的嘴，迟疑地问道，"疼吗？"

马尔福瞪着他，显然有些不开心。"你不该问这样的问题，"他有些恼怒地说，"这和你无关。"

"为什么？"

"没有为什么，"他显得很不耐烦，"那么——波特。你想试试吗？你想不想试试用它来割我？"

"为什么我会想试一试？"

"因为我记得那天你的眼神，"他冷淡地解释道，"我看到你在禁林边缘，破坏草丛。你想伤害，而我想被伤害，我觉得我们很适合，就这么简单。"

"但那只是草丛，"哈利干巴巴地说道，"而你是——你是一个人。这是不对的。"

马尔福看上去快要歇斯底里了。他把双手举过脑袋，恼怒地挥舞着。

"好的，果然是这样。我知道你总有高于常人的道德感，但是你他妈不能说句实话吗？你讨厌我，不是吗？你想惩罚我，而你又想伤害个什么东西，显然你不能去伤害你的朋友或者小情人什么的。而且我又是自愿的，所以该死的有什么问题？"

"但是这——"

"该死的，圣人波特，"马尔福突然以一种装腔作势的、甜蜜的嗓音问道，"难道我们的救世主是爱上我了吗？"

"当然没有，"哈利飞快否认道。

"所以你还有什么问题？"他耸了耸肩，得意地笑了。

他笑了。哈利突然后知后觉地意识到，马尔福竟然为了这个笑了。他那面无表情、如同一潭死水一样的眼神突然生动了起来，他那过去几天因为冷漠而僵硬的漂亮的面容灿烂地绽放着。这就是他喜欢的东西，哈利意识到。他喜欢别人伤害他。

而哈利——哈利不在乎。对，就是这样。他为什么要在乎呢？马尔福毕竟是罪有应得。他所做的那些恶行值得任何形式的惩罚。一点皮肉伤甚至还算是……还算是便宜了他。更别提他还是自愿的。

哈利没有任何错。

他感受到胸膛中燃烧起的厉火，想起过去几个月持续想折磨、想杀戮、想伤害的诡异心情。他手上的刀似乎也开始有了生命力，它们变成扭曲的蛇，嘶嘶地咬向马尔福的前臂。鲜血流了出来，但金发的男孩几乎是笑着的，他歇斯里底地大笑着，眼睛里闪烁着已经好久不见的快乐和兴奋。

"梅林啊，这简直是……"他虚弱地喘息着，脸色苍白，全身颤抖，但他是那么地快乐，"这简直太棒了。"

哈利觉得，自己似乎也该笑一笑，于是他也加入了笑声之中。杀戮的念头减弱了，但也许是因为得到了释放。他感到有一种模糊的、实行了正义的快感，但只有一瞬。随后，更多的红色加入了视野，他突然感到自己浑身的血液都变冷了，他看着马尔福布满伤痕的小臂和鲜血淋漓的小臂，突然恶心得想吐。

不对，他应该感到高兴，他什么都没做错——

但他的五脏六腑开始翻动起来，那把刀似乎也开始在里面捅来捅去，刻下相同的痕迹和纹路，捣碎他的心脏，捅穿他的肚子。一种难以名状的疼痛温柔地蒸煮着他的心脏，一千遍，一万遍。

不知道为什么，他确信自己比德拉科·马尔福更加疼痛。

在那之后，他突然不敢去看特里·布特。

那个陷入痴情的蠢货依然长久地驻足在马尔福周围五十米之内。哈利不知道马尔福是否注意到了，但他确信即使马尔福看到了布特，他也从来不说。

"他是个无可救药的蠢蛋，"当哈利向马尔福问起他对布特的看法时，马尔福耸了耸肩，平淡地这样说道。

"为什么？"哈利有些困惑，"我以为你会觉得他是个好人。"

"当然，他是个好人，"马尔福不耐烦地挥了挥手，"但是，他也是个蠢蛋，因为他竟然说他爱我。"

"那——那有什么不对吗？"

"那有什么对的地方吗？"马尔福像看巨怪一样打量着他，"如果他不是个蠢蛋，他会喜欢我吗？梅林，我都不喜欢我自己！他一定是疯了。"

哈利没有说话。

"有时候，我的确会有点怀念他，"他长叹一声，淡淡地说，"如果我们只是上床就好了。"

直到这时，不知为何，哈利想起曾经特里·布特痛苦地对马尔福说过的话。你一点都不在乎。而我在乎，你明白吗？

怪不得马尔福不想和特里继续在一起了。他不想要任何感情；他只想要别人来伤害他。敌人，同学，曾经的死对头，谁都可以。特里和他那点尴尬的感情可以滚的远远的。他会把马尔福捧在怀里粘起来，而马尔福只想不管不顾地碎成一片一片。

哈利并不在乎。是的——他——他并不在乎。但是，他真的不想再去伤害马尔福了。他并不是在关心他，肯定不是。只是每当马尔福流血一次，他的心脏也会以同样频率的痛苦颤抖着，几乎变成一种折磨，一种让他窒息的，经久不衰的折磨。

在经过第二次的难以忍受的痛苦之后，他向马尔福提议，他们不应该再用刀子割来割去了。

"为什么不？"马尔福显得有些奇怪，"很明显，刀子的效果最好。"

"但是，"哈利绞尽脑汁想道，"包扎或许会很麻烦……"

"哦，那么为什么需要包扎呢？"马尔福显得很困惑，"你不会不知道，它们都会自动愈合的吧？"

"但是，如果你失血过多死了——"

"那你就会失去你整个霍格沃茨能找到的最好的玩具，我懂了，"马尔福以一种恍然大悟的狡黠语气说道，"好的，好的。既然你这么说了，我还有别的选择吗？"

"不，"哈利飞快否认道，"我只是——我不想让你死。"

仿佛是一句禁忌的话。他就这样说出口了。他站在那儿，看着马尔福，他的表情很奇怪，甚至有些痛苦，有些难受。

"我希望你把这句话忘掉，"他冷漠地说道，"赶快忘掉。你没说过这种话。"

"这是我说过的话，"哈利一字一顿地说，"我怎么可能忘得掉？"

"那我们就只好一忘皆空你了，"他依旧平淡。面无表情。"在我死之前。"

这不知道算不算得上是争吵，但在这之后，他们的确陷入了某种冷战。马尔福不再理他了，而哈利痛苦地发现，马尔福真的不在乎他。他只是想找一个能够伤害他的人，哈利——作为他的对头，似乎是最好的选择。但现在霍格沃茨有如此多的人讨厌他，所以其他人似乎也能勉强凑合。

他在某个扫帚间里差点就逮住了他。他靠在墙上，被一个高大的赫奇帕奇男生脱衣服脱到一半，那个赫奇帕奇嘴里不断地叫着"食死徒"、"贱货"和"婊子"，而马尔福脸上的表情既不能说是兴奋，也不能说是痛苦。他只是单纯的无聊。哈利想到，如果侮辱的话是某种病毒，那么马尔福应该已经对里面大部分的话免疫了。

他气喘吁吁地抓住马尔福的肩膀，还没想好要说什么。马尔福面无表情地眯起眼睛，看着他。

"你想要什么，波特？"他毫无兴趣地说，"虽然你很可能没长眼睛，但不好意思，亚力克斯还想操我呢。"

哈利想打他。

真的，他想，他突然意识到，他真的一点都不在乎。

他只在乎他自己，但不是以爱的方式。

"我来找你是因为我恨你，"他说，"你让我恶心。你是个卑鄙无耻的小混蛋，阴险邪恶狡猾的食死徒。没人爱你，没人在乎你，谁都想伤害你——"

他感到喉咙发干、发烫，胃中翻涌，一阵恶心。他还想哭，但不是以眼泪的方式，他不知道是什么方式，但他感到如此难受，而最让他难受的是，在他如此难受的时候，马尔福——德拉科——笑得如此幸福。

"好吧，既然你表现得更精彩一些，"他冷淡地扣好扣子，离开了扫帚间，"我决定跟你走了。亚力克斯，你可以滚了。"

任何故事都有"某一天"。而这次的"某一天"，发生在一个戏剧化的、暴风雨的傍晚。

哈利早该看见的。他早该预料到的。但他没有。

他坐在公共休息室，听到了姗姗来迟的各路八卦新闻，其中有一条就是关于德拉科·马尔福的。他们添油加醋地说，似乎是某些高年级学生朝德拉科施了一个从禁书区找到的古老的黑魔法，不知怎么地触发了他手臂上的黑魔标记。那个小混蛋痛得浑身发抖，不知从哪儿掏出一把刀开始割他左臂上的肉——

在他意识到之前，哈利就已经在跑了。他穿过公共休息室，穿过走廊，穿过人群，穿过所有幸灾乐祸的人们。

走廊上有血。

他沿着血迹不断向前走，想到了四年级时引领自己走向三强争霸赛奖杯的迷宫小径。在每一次罪恶之前，总是有这样的小径，总是有不断的，这样的走。

德拉科坐在角落里，蜷缩着。颤抖着。他看上去像是得了热病，或是疟疾。

他看起来快要消失不见了。

"把它割了，"他颤抖着说，"波特！快过来——把它割了！我不能——我不能——！"

"不，"哈利坚定地说，"不行。你要去医疗翼。"

"该死的你觉得庞弗雷夫人会帮我割掉吗？！"德拉科看上去气得快要歇斯底里了，"为什么就不能你来？"

"我不想——"

"该死的我也不想！因为那很疼！"德拉科看上去快要哭了，或者快要崩溃了，或者像是个不会游泳的人在即将溺水的边缘，"我不想自己来！"

"那你为什么就不能放下那把刀呢！"

"不，"德拉科恐慌地睁大眼睛，"不，不，不。必须割掉。必须……那很脏。那很恶心。那不干净……"

"它已经过去了！"哈利发觉自己似乎是在尖叫着，大声咆哮着，他的心脏撕裂般地疼痛着。"它——它现在只是一个印记！"

"不，你不明白，"德拉科轻声说，"不是标记。是血液。是骨头。是皮肉。是我的魔法。它们都是错误的。都是罪恶的。"

"是谁告诉你的？"哈利一字一顿地，冷静地问道，"是谁告诉你的？"

"是你（you）。"

"我没有——"

然后哈利才意识到，他说的是"你们"。

哈利当然没有说过。至少，他不觉得自己曾当着德拉科的面说过。所以，——所以，他应当是无罪的。有罪的是那些其他人。他们其中的每一个人，仇恨食死徒的人，被食死徒伤害过的人，参加过战争的和没参加过的，墙头草和叛徒，以及什么都不在乎、单纯喜欢跟着大潮走的人。

他们每个人都觉得自己没错——或者说，甚至这件事在某种程度上也是真的。他们每个人，都没有特别地仇恨过德拉科。他们仇恨的是"马尔福"，是"食死徒"，但更确切的，是融入集体的无上的快感，是被正确的团体接纳的荣誉感和安全感。他们不在乎德拉科·马尔福这个人。他是杂草，是污渍，是罪人。如果——如果所谓的正确要求他们每个人举起一块砖头来伤害他，那么他们就会举起砖头伤害他。但是他有可能会死。但是没关系；那不是他们每个人的责任。不是任何人的责任。

德拉科还没有死，所以他们都假装漠不关心——但哈利知道，他已经碎了，四分五裂，狼狈不堪。那么，是从哪一道裂痕开始的呢？没有人知道。或许是三个月前卢修斯和纳西莎的死亡；或许是马尔福庄园被当着他的面夷为平地；或许是他在霍格沃茨被明里暗里地被围攻，而没有人出手相救；甚至，哈利知道，三个月前的自己也曾经抛弃了他。他不是讨厌德拉科，他只是没有再去关心，他听说了他被欺负的传闻，但他从来都觉得那只是传闻。

有什么东西似乎永远地从德拉科这具容器上流出去了——从一道道破碎的缝隙里。

"德拉科，"他急切地说着，"德拉科！"

"你为什么还要在那里废话？！"德拉科的声音尖锐而颤抖，"你能不能做一些有用的事情？！"

他举起刀子，错乱地在他的手臂上划拉着。哈利感到一阵强烈的晕眩又一次席卷而来。他不知道自己更想吐还是更想哭。"我——我想，我做不到，"他哽咽地说，"德拉科。别这样。我快要——我快要受不了了。"

"好的，我知道，我知道你受不了我，"德拉科说，"我知道，这很好，我很开心，但你能不能至少帮点忙？"

"不，我不是那个意思——"他哽咽地说，快要把眼泪呕吐出来了，"我想——我想我爱你。"

德拉科僵住了。闪电从窗外飘过，把他的脸照的更加苍白。他看上去很害怕，难以置信，怒不可遏。

"收回去！"他咆哮着，"你没有说过刚才那句话！"

"我——"

"梅林的，我没有魔杖，"他以一种不可思议的眼神看着哈利，"我应该给你施个一忘皆空，可是我没有魔杖！那么，我想，我最好离开这儿，"他慌乱地四处张望着，"你一定是疯了！"

"不，等等，"哈利一把抓住他的肩膀，"我们应该谈谈，我们可以搞定这个。他们对你说的那些话，你知道的，没一个字是真的——"

"我不想跟你谈，"德拉科不耐烦地甩开了他的手，"我以为——我以为我可以信任你，因为这整个世界上，只有你最没有可能喜欢我。但是你竟然——"他绝望地摊开双手，望着天空。"你不明白。他们说的都是对的！我——我一直都是一个错误的存在，是一颗钉歪了的螺丝。如果没有我，爸爸就不会失败。如果没有我，妈妈就不会心碎。如果没有我，邓布利多也就不会死，但是天杀的那样我还是会输，所以无所谓了！我一直在思考为什么我的人生会这么失败，这么错误，这么不正常；然后我明白了。所有人都让我明白了，非常简单的一点：我就不该存在。"

"但是，"哈利张开嘴，慌乱地寻找着自己的声音。他应该说什么？他应该说什么——

"但是，"他说，"我爱你。"

德拉科相当怜悯地看着他。

"我很同情你，"他温柔地说，"但是，你可能爱的早了一点。你应该在我死去之后爱上我。"

然后，他转过身，头也不回地沿着走廊跑了出去。哈利觉得自己像是飞了起来；他疯狂地追在他身后。外面是大雨，所以这让他想起三年级的魁地奇，他在摄魂怪的追逐中试图寻找金色飞贼。他想到德拉科，幻想着他在摄魂怪包围的云层中越飞越高，周围的一切，每一个人，每一句话，都是如此冰冷，他们绞死了他、碾碎了他，打破了承载着德拉科的容器，让里面的灵魂流淌了出来。德拉科印在地上的脚印沾着血水，愈来愈浓重，容器的碎片掉落在地上，一路蔓延。他应该帮助他——把这些捡起来——但是他有什么资格呢？或许，只是或许，他自己也是曾经打碎裂缝的人们之一。

"德拉科！"他听见大厅传来了特里·布特的声音，"你要去哪儿？"

哈利站在楼梯上，僵住了一秒。他觉得，如果现在下去，德拉科很可能已经不见了。再说——他迷茫地想，破碎的容器真的能被修好吗？可是，他必须下去，他只能下去。德拉科还不懂爱。如果一个人是完全理智的，那他也绝对不会爱人了。他必须——他必须告诉德拉科这一点。

他飞快地、毫不犹豫地冲了下去。

END


End file.
